I Like You, I Love You
by daybreakdays
Summary: 'RIN' is a program designed to be just like a human being. She laughs and, sure, she has emotions, and she's grateful for it all. The only thing she wants at the moment is to be a real human next to a certain boy named Len Kagamine.
1. Hello Again, Rin

**Hey der. I've been gone for a long time. A. Long. Time. Mostly, because I was depressed of my lack of inspiration. And school life. It's been complicated lately. Sigh. Anyway, this is going to be a one-shot. However, it may be up to three chapters, depending on my inspiration.**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's that program you've got there, Len?"<p>

"Hm?" The said boy looked up at the computer curiously, before breaking into a grin. "Oh, that's my computer program for 'RIN'."

"What?" his blue-haired friend cocked his head to the side. "Elaboration, please."

The blonde-haired boy laughed. "Heh, I think this was just a download of boredom, honestly. I was surfing the 'Net and found this." Len dropped his pen and instead took hold of the wireless mouse. He swerved the arrow around expertly and found the program in the row of other useless junk. "'RIN' is basically just another creation from that famous company—Crypton. She's a program that can 'come alive' and take on the personality of a real human."

Kaito stared blankly at him. Len sighed. "She comes to life and you can talk to her."

His friend brightened, his eyes shining with newfound interest. "Sweet! Let's see what she can do!"

Len adjusted the glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose. "Alright, but I gotta warn you, she really acts like a true human. And, she might get emotional at me for not using her so often."

"Sweet," Kaito repeated. "A robot chick for Len."

"Shut up, BaKaito."

"Shut up, shota."

They both glared at each other before Len sighed again and double-clicked the program. Immediately, the screen went blank.

Silence.

"Whoa, what happened?" Kaito wondered after a second.

"Nothing happened," Len replied casually. "It always takes a second to—"

"Hey!" A blonde-haired girl bounced in front of the screen, the white bow on her head bobbing up and down to the beat of her jumps. "Len! Why haven't you visited me for a while?" Rin pouted. "I was waiting _forever_! I even cleaned up my own room!" she gestured vaguely at the backdrop design. Sure enough, it was as tidy as can be.

She surveyed Len's smiling face before glancing at Kaito. She jumped back in shock, her eyes wide. "Holy—I don't even. Why is his hair blue?" she demanded.

Len laughed as Kaito began to freak out. He, too, jumped backwards. "Holy shi—LEN! How can she see me? How can she even talk? This—this—this is all _cray cray_!" he screamed before falling backwards, foam bubbling up at his mouth.

"Um, don't mind my friend," Len typed in at the bottom of the screen. His taps on the keyboard echoed throughout his apartment. "He's just a little…uh…weird. He doesn't really get the power of technology."

Rin carefully read the words that popped up on the screen, next to her head. After a minute, she laughed. It was a bit sad. The laugh came out mechanical and scratchy, like how an android would sound like. Realizing there was a sad frown on Len's face, Rin stopped laughing. Her laughs faded quietly as she stared concerned at the blonde boy.

"Hey, Len, how are you? I want to talk to you." Rin requested.

"Um? Everything is fine, thanks. How about you?"

"Everything's great here, in Vocaloid."

"In where?"

"Vocaloid."

"What's Vocaloid?"

"A city where all of us hang out."

"'Us'?"

"Yeah, people just like me."

"How many are there of you?"

"Of me?" she giggled. "There are different people, silly. We all have different personalities. For example, 'LUKA' is a bit…fish crazy, but generally a tsundere." Rin informed him. "There's also a program named 'KAITO' and he kind of reminded me of your friend. That's why I was so surprised. And so on and so forth. You should really check us all out. We're one big, happy family!"

And it carried on that way—Len asking a question and Rin responding obediently. Their conversations went on for hours. At one point, Kaito had woken up and simply walked home without taking any of his belongings. He hadn't bothered to wipe the foam off his face either.

"Ah, it's getting late," Len typed in. "I have to sleep now. Plus, I'm pretty hungry. See you later, Rin!"

"Wait!" she cried. "You said that last time and didn't come back…"she whispered. Len blinked twice. Did he? He couldn't quite remember saying that. "U-um, are you hungry? Want something to eat?" she stuttered incoherently.

"I…um…actually, yes I am. It's too bad you can't make me food, right?" he typed in jokingly. Rin frowned at his words.

"Err…Len, I know you're a sweet guy, but that sounds a little sexist."

"Oh," Len said out loud. His throat felt dry and he felt a little dehydrated. "Right, sorry. Maybe you've got some water instead?" he teased.

She blinked twice, her eyes widening innocently. "W-water? Um…I…" she genuinely seemed at a loss for words. Usually, her playful and sarcastic behavior would bring the mood back up, but she was actually taking this rather seriously. "I don't have water…" she finally replied. However, the moment she said these words, a water bottle cap mysteriously poked from behind her back.

"What's that you got there?" Len typed in, amused.

"Nothing…"

"Is that a lie I hear, Rinny?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No…"

"Yes…"

"Alright, I have—"

Just then, Len's yellow cellphone began to ring and play, "Fire flower".

"Oh, sorry Rin. I've got to go now!" he hastily typed in, seeing it was from Kaito. He probably wanted his stuff back now. Besides, there was nothing Len could do with his friend's tub of ice cream. Well, besides eating if of course.

"O-oh!" Rin squeaked, suddenly sheepish. "I, um, will I see you…tomorrow…?" she let the question hang in the air, quite literally. Her tiny, pixelated hand clutched the chat bubble that had popped up from her mouth as she stared desperately at Len.

Instead of typing a response, Len merely nodded his head and shut off his computer quickly. He knew she could probably still see him—she could see him through his web cam. It was a little disturbing to think about it, but it kept him from doing…weird things in front of her.

Len ripped his gaze from the computer screen to his cellphone screen and answered the awaiting call of Kaito, who apparently, had called "a million times".

* * *

><p>Inside the screen, Rin watched Len answer his phone with a desperate kind of longing. She wanted to be there with him. She wanted to reassure him that she was real, she was human. She wanted to laugh with him and get rid of her mechanical voice. She wanted to run and sing and dance and do everything with him.<p>

"But," she thought, her throat dry and constricting as she swallowed slowly. "I can never do that because I'm just a computer generated program."

And with those pitiful words, she closed her eyes and shut off, a single pixelated tear running down her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you guys think? I may or may not make it just a one-shot, like I said in the beginning. It might depend on my inspiration, quite honestly. Heh. Anyway, constructive criticism <strong>**is allowed~**


	2. Goodnight, Rin

"Still on your computer, Len?"

The boy gave his friend a withering glance. "It's for Rin," he sighed tiredly. "She demands I see her every day at every second."

His friend shook her head, confused and frustrated. "That's not an excuse, Len, and you know that. This has been going on for a few years already. It's time for you to give up Rin."

"It hasn't been going on for a few years," Len argued. "It's been a few _days_. You're over exaggerating, Miku."

"Yeah, well, hyperbole or not, college is your one-way ticket to becoming a music composer. The professors miss you." Miku rolled her eyes playfully, in an attempt to save the falling atmosphere. "They never stop talking about you. It's always, 'Len this! Len that!' every time."

Len sighed. His over-grown bangs fluttered in his exhaled breath. "Alright, I'll go back to my life in college. But you're driving me there."

Miku grinned. "Challenge accepted."

* * *

><p>The next day, Len was staring at the computer, temptation clearly in his eyes.<p>

"Len," Miku warned. "Don't do it."

"I have to check on Rin," he replied in a monotone voice. His eyes grew wide as he continued to stare at the blank monitor screen.

"Don't, Len. We've got to finish these lyrics," Miku complained.

"I can get inspiration from Rin," Len replied instantaneously. "In fact, I've got an idea in my head."

"Yeah, well—"

It was too late. The computer addicted nerd jabbed at the power button and watched in relief as the computer began to boot up. The familiar Windows music washed over him like water on a hot summer's day. _Finally._ He'd be able to talk to Rin, and then they could talk for hours on end. She could probably help him with finding some lyrics to tie up with his rhythm and—

The monitor went blank. Len stared slack jawed at the computer screen. _What the heck happened? _

"No, no, _no_!" Len screeched, clawing at the screen as though to drag Rin out personally. "Oh my god, _what will I do with my life_? No internet? _I have no reason to live_. This will be my last day on Earth, Miku. I'll down some pills with a glassful of water—_oh god, oh god, oh god_, good bye cruel world—"

"Relax, Len," Miku laughed. She twirled the power cord in her hand like a lasso.

"You are going to kill me one day, you weirdo."

"Love you lots, Len!"

* * *

><p>That day, Len returned home from college and plopped down on his bed with a sigh. He had just about finished with his song lyrics, and was ready to drop dead. He easily aced his exam today about music with flying colors. The professors congratulated him with setting him up with a famous music producer named Gumo.<p>

The green-haired producer had looked at him up and down with raised his eyebrows. "Is this really him? He's got spunk, I'll give you that. He's like a baby tiger." He had laughed and raised a corner of his mouth in a lop-sided grin. "I'll think about it. After all, the best thing about having a pet is raising them."

Len exhaled a sigh and turned onto his side, staring at his computer. Miku had warned him if he dared and valued his life, he wouldn't log onto the computer. His teal haired friend was too valuable to lose—after all, they had met in first grade when Miku dared to smash his sand castle. He sighed again, and turned his side, facing the wall this time.

Rin briefly flashed through his mind before fading out. "I wonder how she's doing," he murmured out loud, curling in on himself in an attempt of sleep. "I bet she's hanging out with her little family." He chuckled to himself quietly before losing himself in the sweet darkness of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's First Person POV<strong>

In my dream, I pictured a blonde girl with a white bow, smiling so serenely at me. She was standing in a meadow of beautiful flowers. Call me cliché, but it was actually really nice.

I stepped forward, one step at a time, feeling the sunflowers surrounding me brush at my legs like hopeful puppies as I approached her. I squinted at her, trying hard to grab at the memory of another girl who looked like her…Ri…Riri? It really wasn't coming to me.

"Who are you?" I asked, but my memory was kinda groggy. She looked really familiar…

She looked a little hurt, but smiled again anyway. "I want to convey my feelings," she told me earnestly. My heart stuttered a bit as her big, blue eyes stared at me so innocently. Her white dress and bare feet complimented the role easily.

She sighed and looked down, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear in the process. "Why is it so hard?" she whispered. She kicked at the ground with her foot with a slightly annoyed expression. Finally, after a moment, she looked up and said, "Hey, you're the one I—"

"I'm sorry—what?" I scrunched my face up, confused. Her voice was fading in and out.

She furrowed her eyebrow and repeated, "You're the one that I—"

Her voice was growing more and more faded, and it sounded more…robotic? Another memory stirred of the same girl…in a different point of view. She was stuck _inside_ a computer screen, one hand placed on the screen and holding a rabbit in the other hand. She stared back at me longingly, her lips moving but I couldn't hear her voice.

Suddenly, a glass wall was thrown up between us. I reached out to touch her hand in reassurance. I widened my eyes as her body structure became pixelated, and her face turned horrified. I saw one clear word on her lips as I began to wake up. "_No_!"

* * *

><p>Len woke up, startled, and looked around the dark room. He sighed and slumped into his bed. "Just a dream…" he murmured to himself. "Just a dream…"<p>

A blue light caught his attention, and he turned curiously toward it. His computer was on, and it showed a desktop of one of his favorite idol singers, SeeU. He frowned and got up, turning his lamp light on also.

On the screen, a pixelated figure was pacing back and forth with a deep in thought expression. Len rubbed at his eyes, unsure if this was reality or a dream. "Err…Rin?" he whispered quietly. He knew his laptop's microphone had picked up his quiet whisper, because Rin snapped her head up and stared back at him with wide eyes.

Len slowly sank down into his squeaky swivel chair, staring at the computer screen with equally wide eyes. He grasped the cold mouse in his hand and directed it toward RIN's program. Rin still didn't disappear. She merely hopped up onto the opening window and smiled at Len, turning into the personality the program dictated her to be.

"Hello, Len!" she greeted, her mechanical voice sounding chipper. "Isn't it night time where you are, right now? You should be sleeping!" Rin made a huge show of bending down and pointing to the clock on the right.

"Ah, sorry," he typed into the dialog box. "I just…woke up from a dream…"

"Yeah?" she giggled into her hand and skipped around her virtual room, picking up a book from the floor. "What was it about?"

"Actually, it was about you."

Were her cheeks getting brighter? "U-uh, don't say things like that, Len!" she laughed again, but even to his ears, it sounded uneasy. "Um, so, how was your day?"

"I just woke up," he dead-panned. "And I wondered why you were in my dream."

Rin gave another forced smile, her movement slowing down a touch as though she were thinking about her next response. "Oh…I see…hm, I really don't know what to say…" she kicked at the ground with her foot, like she had done in his dream. It made him even more certain it had been her. "You wanna play a game?" The white bow on her head perked up in an attempt to act cheery. "I'll start! Rock, paper, scissors…iced coffee, I think."

That earned a laugh from Len, and Rin smiled in relief on screen. "Well…I guess I just imagined it. I'll leave now…"

"Wait!" she shouted, throwing her hand up. He returned his attention to her with raised eyebrows. "I…I...I want to convey my feelings…" she whispered.

Just like in his dream. He smiled encouragingly, and typed in, "Go on."

"You're the one I…" she paused and swallowed. "You're the one I…Oh, this is too hard! Forget about it!"

Len smiled and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "Alright, think about it next time. I've gotta go sleep now. 'Night!"

"I like you! No…I love you!" the blonde girl hurriedly rushed. She held the stuffed bunny in her hand tighter to her body. "I...I like you..." Her eyes were wide as she seemed to be surprised at her own words. "I love you."

The blonde-haired boy paused, but again, gave her a tired smile. It must've just been a computer generated response, right? "Good night, Rin," he said as he turned off the computer. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! It's been a while since I updated this.<strong>

**My goal is to only have three chapters...so the next chapter will be the last. ^ ^**

**Question: Do you think Rin will become real? If so, how?**

**Alright, bye bye! Ah, and also, next chapter will probably be long and be Rin's point of view.**


End file.
